Unexpected Love
by Jenn11
Summary: Picks up at the end of the S3 finale. ChLex, BruceLana, ClarkAlicia eventually ClarkLois. XOver with Batman. Lana meets Bruce, not Jason, in Paris.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected Love

Author: Jenn

Rating: K+

A/N: My own take on what could have happened at the end of Season 3. Lex never drank that poisoned Brandy, and this ignores everything that happened in Season 4. The pairings are ChLex, Bruce/Lana and Alicia/Clark. But I may eventually change it to Clark/Lois. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

1METROPOLIS

Looking around the exclusive restaurant Lex saw all the usual faces. But his attention caught on a face that looked familiar, but he couldn't place. The young man, about his own age, with black hair and a perfectly tailored suit.

His search of his memory was disrupted by the arrival of his waiter. "Your TyNant water, Sir. Can I get you anything else at the moment?"

"The man over there, at the window table. Who is he?" he asked, with a discreet nod of his head to indicate who he was asking about.

"Mr. Bruce Wayne."

Picking up the glass of water, Lex stood. "I'll be joining him."

The waiter knew better than to say anything and simply followed behind Lex.

"Hello, Bruce."

"Lex," Bruce greeted, standing up and extending his hand.

"Welcome to Metropolis," Lex said as they shook hands.

"Thanks, please, join me," Bruce said, indicating the chair across from him.

Shifting his glass from his left hand to his right Lex sat down.

"So what would you recommend?" Bruce asked, picking up his menu.

Once they'd given the waiter their orders they were free to talk.

"What brings you to Metropolis? Last I heard you were traveling around the globe."

"I had to return to Gotham for a while. I'm on my way to Europe. This is just a stop over. I'll be leaving this afternoon."

"And you weren't going to come visit your old friend?" Lex asked, in a mock-hurt voice.

"Last I heard you were in. . .Smallville, wasn't it?"

"You're memory is still as good as ever, I see," Lex noted.

Bruce's lips curved in an easy grin. While at Excelsior they'd discovered that they both had near photographic memories.

"So where in Europe are you headed?"

"I was thinking some mountain climbing in the Alps. But first a week or two in Paris." He wasn't actually trilled about wasting time in Paris, but he'd promised Alfred.

Lex smiled. "Then maybe you could do me a favor. It's one I think you'll like," he promised.

"Oh? What favor?"

"A friend of mine should be in Paris within the next few days. She's from Smallville, and Paris is a big, foreign, city. . ."

"You'd like me to show her around. Keep an eye on her."

"Yes. And I'd think you'd enjoy the city more with a pretty girl on your arm."

"I might," Bruce agreed with a grin. "What's her name? "

"Lana Lang, she's attending art school there for the summer. And Bruce. . . she's 17, in high school, and a friend. . ."

"I get the message, Lex," Bruce assured him.

The talk then turned to places Bruce had already been, including his recent trip to the Far East, and business matters.

METROPOLIS: 2 DAYS LATER

Chloe awoke in a strange room, with a splitting headache. In fact, she realized, her whole body ached. The steady beep of a heart monitor registered. But except for the medical equipment it didn't look like a hospital room.

The sound of the door opening drew her attention. "Lex?"

"Chloe. Welcome back," Lex said, quickly moving to stand beside her.

"What happened?"

"Your safe house exploded. You were at the very edge. The explosion threw you far enough away that you weren't burned, but you have a concussion, cracked ribs, and a lot of bruising. Not to mention all the minor cuts and scrapes," he quickly filled her in. "We're at my Metropolis Penthouse. You're safe."

Chloe let that sink in for a moment, as memory returned. "My Dad!" She said, her eyes widening in fear, and her face draining of color.

Lex took her hand in his. "I'm sorry Chloe." He'd hoped to wait until she was stronger to give her this news, but knew that if he didn't tell her, she wouldn't let it go, and wouldn't rest until he gave her the answer.

"He's. . . He's okay, right?"

"I'm sorry, but no. He's gone Chloe. The explosion killed him," Lex explained. In truth, Gabe was why Chloe was alive. He'd been between Chloe and the explosion. His body had taken the brunt of it, and protected Chloe. But he knew telling her that would only add to the guilt she already felt.

Tears began to stream down Chloe's cheeks. Without even thinking about it, acting only on instinct, Lex sat on the bed and gently pulled her against him. His solid warmth gave Chloe an anchor. Something to hold on to as she cried out her grief and pain. She knew that comfort was not a word most would associate with Lex, but she did. His very presence was a comfort. His strength was holding her together, keeping her from breaking completely.

Lex was surprised by his own reaction, and emotions. He felt each of Chloe's sobs tear into his heart. And he'd have given his fortune to be able to spare her the pain she was feeling. Lex was not one for taking guilt trips, but he did feel guilty. He'd promised to protect Chloe and he hadn't. She'd lost her father because he'd failed in his promise to protect them. He refused to think of what he would have done had Chloe also died. And to his surprise, it wasn't the case against his father than weighed on his mind. He simply didn't want to envision a future without Chloe. But he forced the thoughts away. He couldn't let her become his weakness. Not while his father was still a threat.

He considered calling the nurse to bring a sedative, but decided against it. It might give her the temporary relief of sleep, but she'd just have to deal with it again when she woke up. And he figured she'd soon exhaust herself back into sleep anyway, without the need for drugs.

His prediction proved correct and within fifteen minutes Chloe had fallen deeply asleep.

SMALLVILLE: CAVES

Clark watched in horror as his father struggled to breathe.

"Leave my father alone!" he yelled at Jor-El.

"Come to me or he will die."

Clark moved to place his body in the middle of the rope of energy that wrapped around his father's neck. The pain was almost like kryptonite poisoning, but it suddenly stopped.

"This is not over," Jor-El warned, then the light faded.

"Dad!" Clark said in alarm, dropping to the ground beside his father.

"I'm. . .okay," Johnathon managed, rubbing his sore neck.

"Let's get out of here," Clark said as he helped his father stand.

Moments later they walked out of the caves, Clark helping support Johnathon who was still recovering from his near strangulation.

BELLE REVE

"I have good news for you, Alicia," Dr. Reynolds announced. "As long as you agree to wear that lead bracelet, you should be free to leave next week."

"Next week?" she asked, in disbelief.

"Yes," Reynolds said, smiling. "I have your word you'll keep that bracelet on?"

"I'll keep it on," she promised.

"We will still meet once a week, you understand. At least for a while."

Alicia nodded. She liked Dr. Renyolds, and wouldn't mind meeting with her, as long as she was out of Belle Reve. As long as she could see Clark again. She only hoped he would forgive her, and would give her another chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unexpected Love

Author: Jenn

METROPOLIS: PENTHOUSE

The next time Chloe woke up her return to consciousness was more gradual. Before opening her eyes she let herself really pay attention to her injuries. She felt somehow distant from her own pain, and recognized the effect of Morphine. She felt it was a bad sign that she'd been injured enough times to recognize morphine. Her left wrist was bandaged, and her ribs felt as if they were tightly wrapped. She was also sure she felt a good size bump on the back of her head. She also felt the sharp focused pain of cuts, and the more dull and diffused pain of bruises all over her body. And her throat was burning with thirst.

Finally opening her eyes she was unsurprised to see Lex at the desk over to one side of the room. "Lex."

Hearing her voice he immediately stood up and moved to sit carefully on the edge of her bed. "Hey."

"Water," she requested in a raspy voice.

A moment later Lex had poured her some water and gently helped her sit up. He used his body to support her as he held the cup to her lips.

"Thanks," she said a moment later.

He helped her lie back down and set the cup on the bedside table.

"How bad am I hurt?" she asked. She wanted to focus on the physical injuries. No matter how much they hurt, it couldn't hurt nearly as badly as thinking of her father's death.

"A very minor concussion. A few cracked ribs, and a sprained wrist. Lots of cuts. Some required stitches. You have superficial, and deep bone bruising." He didn't bother to tell her that he'd had the best plastic surgeon in Metropolis work on her cuts. The Dr. Had assured him that the few unavoidable scars would fade within a year and be invisible. Thankfully the cuts on her face had been few and minor and wouldn't scar at all.

"Are you hungry? So you want something to eat?" he asked.

She thought for a moment before answering. "Coffee would be great."

Lex shook his head and chuckled. "Guess I can tell the doctors you're recovering," he teased. "How about a deal. You can have coffee, if you'll also eat something? You need to keep your strength up, Chloe."

"Okay. If you'll also eat something."

"What do you want?"

"French toast."

"That's all?" he asked, hoping she would eat more.

"Let's see how my stomach handles that before I try eating more."

With a nod Lex picked up the phone on his desk and ordered their food.

"Don't you have a business empire to run, and your father's trial to take care of?" she asked him, once he'd hung up the phone.

"My lawyers are handling the trial. They got a delay, until you heal up. It will also give them more time to gather evidence. And I can take care of most things for Luthor Corps on my laptop, or over the phone," he informed her. He decided not to tell her that they were going to charge Lionel with the murder of her father, and attempted murder of her. There would be time to tell her that later. Nor was he going to tell her that making sure she was okay had somehow become more important to him than anything else. "Are you hurting? Do you need some more painkiller?"

"No. Maybe after I eat."

PARIS: ART SCHOOL

As Lana left her room she saw Rebecca, one of her classmates, hurrying towards her.

"Lana! There you are! Hurry up! I can't believe this!"

"What's going on?" Lana asked.

"I was just down in the lobby, and you won't believe who I saw! Bruce Wayne! And I heard him asking about you! Hury up! You do not want to keep Bruce Wayne waiting! And I can't believe you didn't tell me you know Bruce Wayne!"

"I don't. . . Oh, that's right. When Lex was telling me good bye at the airport he mentioned his friend Bruce would be in Paris and would look me up."

"Lex? As in Lex Luthor?"

Lana realized that she shouldn't have been surprised by Rebecca's reaction. In less that two days she'd discovered that the other girl was obsessed with finding herself a rich husband. Of course she'd be interested in Lex. "Yes, Lex Luthor. He's a friend. But I've never met Bruce Wayne. Who is he?"

Rebecca gave a melodramatic sign and through her hands in the air. "Lex has that whole 'Bad Boy' thing going for him. Bruce has the corner on 'Mysterious and Tragic'. He's from Gotham, but doesn't spend much time there. They say he spends his time traveling all over the world, but no one ever knows exactly where he is. He'll just disappear for months or even years at a time. His parents died when he was a kid. Shot to death right in front of him. He's never recovered from the tragedy. That's why he never stays in Gotham. He can't stand the reminders and the pain. So he travels the world trying to lose himself, or find himself. . .something. . ."

Lana was grateful to see Mrs. Devries heading towards them. "Ah, there you are Lana. You have a guest."

"So I heard."

"Rebecca, don't you have a study session to be at? Back in the library?"

Rebecca pouted. "Yes, Mrs. Devries," she answered before turning back to Lana. "You'll tell me all about it when you get home?"

"Sure, Bec," Lana agreed. Making a mental note to avoid Rebecca for a few days, until she calmed down.

Once they entered the lobby Lana easily identified Bruce. In some ways he seemed Lex's opposite, with thick dark hair and a more solid build. Solid muscle, she realized, with some appreciation. But in other ways he reminder her of Lex. The same casual air of power and confidence. He wore black tailored trousers, but instead of the purple or lavender dress shirts Lex favored, he wore a grey-blue sweater. Then he looked at her. His intense blue eyes showed the same intelligence that's Lex's did, but there was something else. . .something. Something kept carefully hidden.

Bruce gave an easy smile as Lana approached him, and looked her over. She didn't look like some small town hick. Her designer jeans flattered her, and the royal blue shirt was something he'd expect to see in a Metropolis, or Paris, shopping mall. It showed off her tanned skin and dark hair to perfection. Not to mention her figure, he noted.

"Lana Lang?"

"Yes. Bruce Wayne, right?"

"So they tell me. I thought we might go get some lunch. . . And swap stories about Lex," he added with a grin, trying to put her at ease.

"Sounds good. But I have a feeling you're stories will be a lot better than mine. . . and I can't wait to hear them," she added with a mischievous grin.

A/N:

Kit Merlot: Thank you! All the Lex/Lana stuff and no good ChLex scenes last Season on Smallville kind of killed my ChLex muse. Which is why I went back to the end of last season ;-) No worries, Lana ISN'T going to be whiny in this story. Bruce is a good influence on her, and I'm going to have Isabelle possessing her give her a backbone, and make her more interesting and a good match for Bruce. I also thought they could understand each other very well since they both lost their parents when they were young.

Eviv: THANKS! I'll try and make time to read your story. I hope you'll like how I write Lana and Bruce and get them together. I wanted to try a new pairing that didn't already have a lot of stories written about them.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unexpected Love

Author: Jenn

A/N: I know, it's been forever since I've updated. Sorry. But if anyone's still interested in this story, here's the new chapter. . .

SMALLVILLE

Clark looked up from his book as he heard someone approach the barn. The step was to light to be his father's and his mother was at the Talon.

"Clark? Are you here?"

Before she even finished speaking Clark had sped down the steps from the loft and stood in front of her. "Alicia. Guess I don't' need to ask how you got out of Belle Reve."

"I didn't escape, Clark. They released me."

"So you're. . . cured?"

"I'm cured," she confirmed, holding up her wrist. "They gave me this bracelet. The lead in it keeps me from using my power."

"I'm glad you're better, but. . . "

"What am I doing here?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted to apologize. I know I need to apologize to Lana too, but since I hear she's in Paris, that'll have to wait."

"Is an apology the only reason you're here?" he asked, suspicious.

Alicia took a deep breath. She'd thought a lot while she was in Belle Reve. The one thing she could offer Clark was a totally honest relationship. A relationship where he didn't have to hide his gifts. But for it to work, she'd also have to be honest with him. "I wanted to see you, Clark. I missed you."

Something about the tone of her voice touched Clark. "I missed you too," he admitted.

"I know I don't have the right to ask this, but. . . will you give me another chance? I'd. . . I'd like to be friends. And I thought you might like having a friend who you don't have to hide the truth from."

Clark knew she was right. Ever since Pete had left he'd missed having a friend he could be honest with. Someone he didn't have to hide the truth from. He still remembered how free a part of him felt when he was with Alicia. "Welcome back, Friend," he said, grinning.

They shared a quick hug, and broke apart smiling.

"So what's been going on in Smallville while I've been. . . gone?" Alicia asked.

He led her up to the loft and began filling her in on the local happenings.

Over an hour later Jonathon and Martha arrived home. Walking into the barn they were surprised to hear a feminine voice, as well ass Clark's.

"Clark?"

A second later Clark's headed down the stairs. Alicia was right behind him, feeling nervous.

"Mom, Dad. Look who'd back."

Neither of them were exactly happy to see Alicia, but seeing how happy Clark was, they said nothing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Alicia greeted.

Hearing the nervousness in her voice Clark took Alicia's hand and gave it a gentle, reassuring, squeeze.

"It's getting late. I should be going," Alicia said, looking up at Clark.

A moment later she was gone.

"Clark?" Martha asked, once the family was alone.

"She's cured, Mom. And they gave her a bracelet that keeps her from using her powers."

"Let's talk about this over dinner," she suggested.

Clark and Jonathon both nodded agreement and they headed to the house.

METROPOLIS

"What am I going to do, Lex?" Chloe asked, breaking the silence of the room.

He immediately stood up from the desk where he'd been working, and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was. I'm not now. And you didn't answer my question," she pointed out.

"I'm not sure what you're asking."

"Without my dad. . . ." she paused and took a couple deep breaths. Lex getly wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "Where am I going to live?"

"Where ever you want to. There's more than enough room at the Mansion. Or if you'd rather be on your own. . . with Lana in Paris the apartment above the Talon is empty." He secretly hoped that she'd stay at the Mansion with him. He also knew her well enough to know she'd be more likely to stay at the Mansion if she thought there was another option, so she didn't feel forced into anything. "You have choices, when the time comes. But for now you need to focus on healing. You aren't going anywhere until the doctors say you can."

"Then can I at least have some coffee?"

"Not with a head wound," he told her, in a tone that was gentle, but would allow no argument.

"I always knew you were evil," she said.

Lex just gave his trademark half smile. "You were lucky to be asleep during the lecture I got from the doctor for giving you coffee yesterday."

"Has any one heard from Lana?"

"I haven't. But I did hear from Bruce while you were asleep."

"Who's Bruce?"

"Bruce Wayne. He's a friend of mine. He's in Paris, and I asked him to keep an eye on Lana. They had lunch yesterday, and he said she seems have settled in well, and to be happy."

"At least someone is," Chloe said.

He wanted to tell her that she would be happy again. That the pain wouldn't go away, but it would become bearable. But he stayed silent. She wasn't ready to hear words of comfort yet, and wouldn't believe him.

"Can I at least get online and check my e mail?" she asked.

"Of course," Lex said, standing up and going to get her laptop.

When he handed it to her Chloe set it on her lap and took Lex's arm before he could move away. "Lex, thank you."

"I just handed you your computer, Chloe. You don't' need to thank me for that."

"I mean, thank you for everything. For taking care of me."

"I'll always take care of you, Chloe," she told her.

Before she could respond his phone rang and he left her side to go to his desk.

PARIS

As Lana waited she thought about her time with Bruce the day before. They'd had an enjoyable, relaxed, lunch at an outdoor café. She'd found him amazingly easy to talk to. When he'd asked about what her parents thought of her being in Paris, and she'd talked about her Aunt instead of her parents he hadn't pushed for details, which she had been grateful for. She liked him, but wasn't sure she was ready to talk about losing her parents with him. . . 'But maybe I should. He lost his parents. If anyone would understand, he would.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when Bruce walked through the door. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his tux.

As Lana walked toward him, Bruce gave her an appreciative once over. The cream colored silk dress flattered her. "So where are we going that we need to be so dressed up?" she asked.

"You'll see after dinner," he told her, with a teasing smile.

"Have I mentioned that I'm not a big fan of secrets?"

"It's not a secret, it's a surprise," he told her, before leading her out to the waiting Limo.

As they ate dinner at one of Paris's most exclusive restaurants Lana looked over at Bruce. "I heard that you lost your parents when you were a child."

"Yes," he replied.

"So did I. If you don't want to talk about it I understand. It's heard to relive the memories. But if you ever do want to talk about it. . ."

Things fell into place in Bruce's mind. "You were the little girl who's parents were killed in the Meteor Shower."

"Yes. I've been trying to live down that image ever since."

"I understand. For years I was that 'Poor Wayne Boy'. I hated it. I didn't want pity. I. . . wanted my parents back."

"Yes. Exactly," Lana agreed. "And the worst were the people who said they understood. They didn't understand. They couldn't."

Bruce nodded. As they continued to talk they both felt the bond growing between them. A bond of true understanding, and shared pain.

As she stepped out of the Limo almost an hour later, Lana's eyes went wide when she realized where they were. The Paris Opera.

"So, are you surprised?" Bruce asked, in a teasing tone.

"Very surprised," she admitted, smiling up at him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist in a half protective/half possessive, gesture, and led her inside.

A/N:

Story Luver: Thank you!

Anonymous: Sorry this chapter took so long. Thanks!

JPElles: THANKS! I'll try to make Bruce and Lana an interesting couple. I agre on how ANNOYING Lois is. I'll probably keep Clark with Alicia. I've always liked them as a couple. I'll try to keep Bruce more laid back, like Bruce in Batman Begins, ( he isn't Batman yet, still in training).

Dark88Poet: Sorry it's been so long. Hope you like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unexpected Love

Author: Jenn

A/N: This chapter takes place 1 week after the end of the last chapter. . .

METROPOLIS

Seeing Lex walk in with two coffee mugs Chloe's eyes brightened. Seeing that, Lex grinned. "Yes, one of these is for you. The doctor said that since you've gone a week without any complications from your concussion you can have a small amount of caffeine again. One cup of coffee a day. If you go another week without any complications you can go back to having as much coffee as you want," he informed her.

"Did they say how long until this head ache goes away, she asked as she took the mug he offered.

"I thought you said it was getting better?" he asked, concern in his tone.

"It's better, but it's still there," Chloe said.

"Maybe we should schedule you for another MRI," Lex said.

"No, Lex. I don't' need an MRI. Just for this headache to go away."

Lex nodded, but made a mental note to talk to her doctor. Glancing up he saw the clock. "I have to leave in a couple minutes. There's a meeting I can't get out of."

"You don't have to stay here with me all the time, you know. I'm getting better," she reminded him.

"Chloe, I'm here because I want to be," he admitted.

Not long after he left Chloe's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi. It's Lana. How are you?"

"I'm better. Lex, and the doctors, let me have coffee this morning."

Lana smiled. "No wonder you're feeling better," she teased.

"How's Paris?" Chloe asked.

Lana told Chloe about some of the places she had seen.

"Ya know, you're talking about Bruce a lot. Do I sense a crush?" Chloe asked.

"Remember that I told you Lex brought out a side of me that was both liberating, and scary?"

"Yes."

"But that was okay, because if something went wrong, Clark was always there to save me."

"He's our safety net," Chloe said.

"Exactly," Lana agreed.

"So which is Bruce?"

"This may sound funny. . . But he's both. He encourages me to push my limits, like Lex does. But I always feel completely safe with him, like I do with Clark. It's. . . it's pretty amazing."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

"You and Lex?"

"Sort of. I mean, nothing's going on. But while we've been working to bring down his father, I've gotten to know him, trust him. And it wasn't Clark who saved me from Lionel. It was Lex. Like you and Bruce, I feel totally safe with Lex, and you know how liberating being around Lex can be."

"Yes, I do," Lana agreed.

A nurse walked into the room. "Sorry, Lana, but I have to go. One of the nurses is here."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

PARIS

"How are you enjoying Paris, Master Bruce?"

"A lot more than I expected to," Bruce admitted, a slight smile on his face as he thought of the reason he was enjoying Paris: Lana.

"So will you be staying longer than the one week you promised me?" Alfred asked. Bruce's mother had once mentioned that she wanted to take Bruce to Paris for a visit when he was older. Knowing Bruce would never be able to refuse his mother's wish, Alfred had gotten Bruce to promise him he'd do as his mother had wanted and spend some time in Paris.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, but I plan to spend another couple weeks or so here when I'm done in the Alps."

"I would imagine that there is some. . .special attraction in Paris that has caught your eye."

"Her name's Lana," Bruce admitted. "She's a friend of Lex Luthor, attending art school here for the summer. We've been exploring the city together."

"I see. Is that all?"

"She understands me in a way no other woman ever has, but it's more than that.When I'm with her I feel. . . at peace. I think mom would have loved her, and I'm sure she'd have had dad wrapped around her little finger in no time."

"If she brigns you peace, then yes, you mother would have loved her. And your father would approve of any woman who made you happy," Alfred said.

A few hours later Bruce and Lana were eating dinner together.

"Can I ask why you're going climbing in the Alps?"

"I like mountain climbing," Bruce answered.

"It just. . . It seems like it's something more than that. That you aren't doing it just for fun. More like. . .you're challenging yourself."

"The challenge of it is exactly why I love mountain climbing," he told her. "You should join me sometime," he suggested. He wasn't ready to tell her that the mountain climbing was part of the training he was putting himself through, before returning to Gotham to fight against the crime.

"I'm afraid of heights," she admitted.

"Ever since. . . I was little I've loved the high places. You can see forever. Nothing can surprise you. . . touch you. . . hurt you. . ."

Understanding dawned in Lana's eyes. She felt certain he'd been going to say since his parent's died. The mugger who'd killed them must have come out of nowhere. Surprising them. Not giving his father, or him, time to react. Bruce must have thought that if they had been able to see the danger, had some warning, his parents might have lived.

She thought about telling him that what had happened wasn't his fault. That there was nothing he could have done. But she stayed silent. Bruce would have been told those things before. Many times. He didn't need to hear them again. Instead she asked, "How long will you be gone?"

"At least a month. I'll be back before your classes are over."

Lana couldn't help her smile. He'd answered the question she'd really wanted to ask. She'd been afraid he was planning to go directly back to the Sates, and that she wouldn't see him again.

"I'll look forward to seeing your artwork," he added.

She gave a shy smile.

SMALLVILLE

Clark and Alicia had seen each other every day for the past week. Neither truly realized exactly how much time they spent together. Martha thought about saying something to Clark, but seeing how happy he was, she stayed silent.

It was late morning, and Alicia and Clark were on the lake sure, putting on sunscreen. A picnic lunch Martha had made for them sat nearby.

"I'll get your back," Clark offered, taking the bottle of sunscreen. Alicia lay down on the blanket so he could.

"You really are amazing," she said when he was almost done.

"What are you talking about?"

She rolled onto her side to face him. "Clark, you could break every bone in my back, without even trying. But you are so gentle. It really is amazing."

"I'm careful," he corrected, blushing slightly at the compliment. "I have to be. I'd never hurt you."

"I know that, Clark." Without even thinking she leaned forward, wanting to kiss him. But when their lips were inches apart she caught herself, and instead took back the sunscreen bottle. "Now I'll get your back for you," she offered.

As he turned to let her put the sunscreen on his back, Clark was a bit surprised to realize how disappointed he was that she hadn't kissed him.

"What happened between you and Lex?" Alicia asked, as she rubbed in the sunscreen.

Clark's expression became serious, and his eyes showed his unhappiness. "He lied to me. He told me he'd stopped investigating me, but he hadn't."

"I'm not defending him, but. . . .Clark, how many times have you lied to him?"

"That's different!"

"Is it? I know you were lying to protect your secret. To protect the people you love. But you still lied to him. Did you ever give him a chance to explain his reasons for lying?"

"No, not really," Clark admitted. "I was too angry."

"You've given me a second chance. Maybe you should at least think about giving him a second chance too."

"Why do you care so much about Lex?" he asked, turning to face her.

"I don't," she said with a slight shrug. "I care about you. I know how much he meant to you, how much he still means to you. I see how not having his friendship hurts you. Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not," he told her.

Less than a second later he had scooped her into his arms and was standing almost waist deep in the lake.

"Don't you dare drop me, Clark Kent!" Alicia said, wrapping her arms up behind his neck. If she was going to get soaked, so was he.

With a grin, he let go of her legs, but kept his arm around her back. As her legs slid down into the water she turned to face him, and their legs intertwined. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. It was just a whisper of soft contact. Neither was sure who deepened the kiss, and neither cared.

Several moments later they broke apart.

"Don't worry, Clark. I really am better now. I know it was just a kiss. I'm not going to turn obsessive-stalker again."

"That's not what I was thinking," he told her. "I was thinking maybe we should try something more than friendship. . . Try being a couple."

"I'd like that," she admitted.

TBC

A/N:

Phantomcat: Sorry to have taken so long to update. . . Hope you like this chapter. Thanks!

JPElles: I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. Sorry. Glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you liked this one. I'm trying to start weaving the three stories together. . .

Kit Merlot: Thanks! Since Chloe's hurt, she and Lex have to take things slowly, but they will get together. Glad you like Bruce. I'll try to make Lana worthy of him.

GhettoGul94: Thank you! I'm not sure how to bring Lois in. . . or if she'll end up with Clark. Tahnks for giving the Chloe/Lex pairing a chance.

Mr.3000: I warned about the pairings in the summery. If you don't like them, I suggest reading another story. . . not YELLING at me in reviews, and trying to tell me I should change the pairings I like. To be honest, I can't see a Chloe/Bruce pairing. It just doesn't work for me, but I don't' go around telling people who write Chloe/Bruce that they are wrong and should change the pairing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This takes place two weeks or so after the last chapter.

METROPOLIS: PENTHOUSE

"Clark. Alicia," Lex greeted, careful to keep his voice neutral. "I assume you're here to see Chloe."

"Yeah. But I also wanted to talk to you."

Lex was happy to hear that, but out of long habit kept his expression carefully controlled.

"I'll go see Chloe and let you guys talk," Alicia said.

"She'll appreciate the company. Second door on the left," Lex directed.

With a nod Alicia left them.

A moment later they were seated in chairs, facing each other. Clark spoke first. "You said that room wasn't about me. That it was about you, and the things that had happened in your life. But the pictures were of me. . . and my family."

Lex heard the anger creep into Clark's voice at the end. "I wasn't lying about that Clark. That room is about me. About my life. About the unexplained things that have happened recently in my life. You've been a part of my life, and those unexplained things, so you're in that room."

"What about my parents pictures?" Clark demanded. He was more angry that Lex had spied on his parents, than that Lex had spied on him.

"Clark, we're all products of our parents. To understand someone, you have to understand their parents."

"I thought this wasn't about me."

"We're going around in circles. What you're really mad about isn't the room. It's that I lied to you, right?"

"Yes," Clark agreed.

"What about the lies you've told me?"

Guilt flashed in Clark's eyes.

"The guilt shows in your eyes," Lex informed him. "You're a basically honest person, Clark. That means you aren't a good liar. That's how your parents raised you. My father raised me to be a master of lying, and recognizing lies. I know when you lie to me Clark. I always have, since the first day we met. You're very good at hiding your secret, but horrible at hiding the fact that you have a secret."

"So what do we do now, Lex?"

"How about a deal. No more lies between us. If you don't want to answer one of my questions, just tell me that, instead of inventing some lie. And I won't lie to you anymore either. I am sorry about that, Clark."

"And I'm sorry about lying to you. I never wanted to. . . it's just. . . complicated." Lex's deal sounded like a good compromise. He could keep his secret from Lex, without telling more lies to his best friend. Though, maybe if he didn't have to worry about Lex lying to him, he would finally be able to tell Lex his secret.

"Still friends?"

"Still friends," Clark agreed. "And no more lies."

"From either of us," Lex said, holding out his hand.

Clark shook Lex's hand, and then the friends shared a quick hug.

Down the hall Alicia gave a shy smile as she entered Chloe's room. "Hi, Chloe. How are you feeling?"

"A little better every day."

"I hope you don't mind that I came with Clark."

"Of course not. Speaking of Clark, where is he?"

"Talking to Lex."

Chloe's eyes brightened at that news. She and Lex had talked about Clark, and his habit of keeping secrets, and she knew loosing his friendship had hurt Lex deeply. "I'm guessing you have something to do with Clark being willing to talk to Lex again?"

"I. . . He gave me another chance, and I suggested he might want to give Lex another chance."

"Thank you, Alicia."

Alicia nervousness vanished and she smiled.

"So, uh, second chance. . . does that mean you and he are together again?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I think that, except in my mind, we were never together the first time. . . But now I'm better, and yeah, this time we really are together. Clark was going to tell you today," she quickly added. On the drive to Metropolis Clark had told her about what happened when he and Lana had started seeing each other, and not told Chloe soon enough. "Are you. . .okay with it? I know you care about Clark. I saw the way you looked at him."

Chloe smiled. "Looked. Past tense. I'm over my infatuation with him. I still care about him as a friend, but that's all we'll ever be."

Hearing footsteps approach they feel silent, and a moment later Lex and Clark walked into the room.

Watching Chloe's eyes as Lex entered Alicia wondered if Lex didn't have something to do with Chloe no longer being interested in Clark. . .

PARIS

Lana had discovered that her favorite type of drawing was portraits, and her teachers were impressed with her skill. Their latest assignment was to take one of their sketches and turn it into a full size, full color, portrait. Sitting on her bed Lana put away her class sketch book, and pulled out her private sketch book. She began flipping through it, trying to find a sketch for the assignment.

There were drawings of her family, and friends, of course. She was a bit surprised to see how many sketches of Bruce she'd drawn. She hadn't realized how much he dominated her out-of-class drawing. Then she saw a sketch of him she'd drawn a few nights before, when she was missing him. His lips curved in the hint of a smile, as she usually drew them, but in this sketch she'd managed to capture the intensity she'd sometimes seen in his eyes. The intensity that fascinated her. It never showed when they were in a crowd. He only let that intensity show when they were alone together. She decided that if the portrait turned out well, she could give it to him as a welcome back gift when he returned from his mountain climbing trip.

A/N:

JPElles: THANKS!

Lost Translation: Glad you like the pairings. I hadn't thought of it in those terms, but yeah, Lois and Clark do seem to argue like a brother and sister would. Thank you!

STKitty65cat: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter. I appreciate your encouragement.

Mr. 3000: Why are you reading this story if you hate it? I just don't understand that. . . .


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This takes place a month or so after the last chapter. This chapter also finishes setting things up, so now the plot can take off. I'm planning a Freak of the Week type character (who Bruce gets to help find and stop;-) Yes, I'm using the Elements, they're needed for Clark to get his Fortress of Solitude, but there will be no meteor shower or space ship on Graduation Day. . .

CHAPTER 6

PRISON

"What do you want, Dad?" Lex said by way of greeting.

"I knew that your latest expedition to Egypt was successful, and that you now have one of the Elements."

"And you have one. And our pieces do neither of us any good without the missing third Element."

"But you'd still like to get your hands on my Element."

"What do you want?" Lex repeated.

"I want my freedom."

"And if I make hem drop the case, you'll give me your Element?"

Lionel nodded.

"Ya know, Dad. If you'd come to me with this deal a few months ago, I might have considered it. But you tried to poison me. . ." Lex saw the slightest widening of his fahter's eyes. He must have assumed that since Lex hadn't actually drunk that poison, he'd never learned of it. With a smirk, Lex continued. ". . .and killed Gabe Sullivan."

"It's not Gabe Sullivan you care about," Lionel shot back.

"He was a valued employee. Aren't you the one who always said that our employees were like family?" Lex mocked.

"Lex. . ."

"No Dad. No deals. Keep your Element."

"And you'll keep Chloe?"

"With you in here, I'm going to get both Chloe and your Element eventually," Lex taunted before turning to leave.

GOTHAM

As he cleaned the safe, Alfred pulled out a small silver stone, that have engraving on it. Bruce had brought it back from his last trip to China, but had told Alfred nothing else about it. He'd simply locked it in the safe. Alfred assumed that when Bruce returned from Paris and the Alps, he'd spend some time studying the unusual stone, and it's strange engraved symbol.

THE NEXT DAY

PARIS

The loud knocking on her door woke Lana. Looking around her room, she couldn't remember how she got there. The last thing she did remember was being at the Cathedral, looking at Isabelle's tomb.

"Lana?" Here eyes went wide hearing the unexpected, but very welcome, voice of Bruce Wayne. Wrapping the sheet around herself she hurried to the door. "Bruce!"

Looking her over, Bruce was a bit worried. Her face was flushed, and her eyes looked almost feverish. "Lana, are you all right? Did I come at a bad time?"

"I'm fine. Just surprised to see you. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to miss your birthday," he said, holding up the dozen roses he'd brought her.

Stepping back, she opened the door for him to enter. "They're beautiful. Thank you," she said, taking the flowers with one hand, still holding the sheet in place with the other. "Make yourself at home. I'll be back in a few minutes," she told him, before disappearing back into her bedroom, and closing the door.

As she dried off from her shower, Lana glimpsed her back in the mirror, and her eyes widened in shock and something like horror. After a moment recognition dawned as she realized she'd seen the symbol tattooed on her back before.

A few minutes later she walked back into the main room, where Bruce was waiting. He noticed hat she looked much better, but still seemed distracted. "Lana, is anything wrong?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Bruce, I know it's a lot to ask, but could you take me back to Smallville?"

"Of course, the Wayne jet can be ready to take us back to the States tomorrow. But are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes. I need to get back to Smallville." Remembering how frustrated she'd always gotten with Clark's cryptic non-answers, she gave Bruce an apologetic smile. "I promise I'll explain everything. But it'll be easier to explain once I show you something back in Smallville," she said, picturing the Caves.

Bruce was curious, but saw that this wasn't the right time to press her for answers. "I'll make the call to have the jet ready."

"Thank you. I appreciate you taking me home." Then she realized she was assuming he'd come with her, and embarrassment washed through her. "You don't have to come with me, Bruce. I know you were planning more time in Paris. . ."

He stepped forward, and took her hands in his. "Lana, I have a confession. I didn't want to come to Paris. But when I was little, my mother said she wanted to show me Paris when I was older. Alfred used that to blackmail me into stopping here for a week before going to the Alps. I didn't come back because I want to spend more time in Paris." 'I wanted to spend more time with you,' he silently thought, but didn't say aloud. "I came back because I didn't want you to have to spend your birthday alone, in a foreign city." The truth, if not the whole truth, so Bruce reasoned that he wasn't actually lying to her.

"Thank you, Bruce. But. . . how did you know it's my bir. . . Lex told you."

"Yes. He can be a very good, and very useful, friend," Bruce added with a grin.

"Yes, he can," Lana agreed, with her own smile.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"First, I have something for you." A moment later she returned with a fairly large, rectangular package. "A welcome home gift for you," she explained. "It really is great to see you again."

Opening it, Bruce saw the portrait of him she'd painted. It showed him from the shoulders up, wearing a black sweater. His blue eyes showed in stark contrast to the warm sunset tones of the sky behind him. The image he got, was of himself standing on top of the Wayne Enterprises building in Gotham. He imagined that if he looked down, he'd see all the shorter building of Gotham, and the people on the streets below. He was watching over his city as the sun set and darkness took Gotham.

"It's perfect," he breathed, not knowing he spoke aloud.

Lana blushed at the compliment. "It's a long way from perfect, but I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you," he said, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

METROPOLIS

For the last couple days it had been obvious to Lex that something was bothering Chloe. As they sat drinking their morning coffee's he decided it was time he find out what. "Chloe, what's wrong? Is it my father's trial? I promise, you're safe here," he reassured her.

"I know. But I think I should move out."

Out of long habit Lex hid the pain that stabbed through him. "Why?"

"With the trial on hold, the media moved on to other things. But when we go back to Court next week, we'll be in the spotlight again. Someone is going to find out I'm living here, with you. When the media finds out you have a 17 year old girl living with you, they won't be kind," Chloe pointed out, knowing it was an understatement. The media would tear Lex apart.

"Chloe, the media has been talking about me all my life. It doesn't bother me. . . . . . .Or is it your own reputation you're thinking about?" he asked, his tone having turned to dry ice.

Without a word, Chloe stood, and turned to leave the room.

Lex cursed himself. Standing he hurried to Chloe and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Chloe. You didn't deserve that. I'm just. . . not used to anyone worrying about me. Caring about me."

Chloe turned back to face him, looking up to meet his eyes. "Welcome to one of the sometimes irritating parts of friendship. Friends care about each other. Worry about each other."

Putting his hand on the small of her back, Lex led her back to the table. Sitting down, Chloe picked up her coffee again. "And besides the media, there's Lionel's lawyers. I'm guessing they could find a way to use my being here to hurt our case."

Lex had to admit that was a very valid point. Taking a long drink of coffee, he thought it over. "We'll try something my father won't expect, and won't understand. We'll tell the truth. We'll say that after. . . what happened at the safe house, you were brought here out of concern for your safety." Gabe's death was still a raw wound for Chloe, and he tried not to mention it directly, unless Chloe brought the subject up.

Chloe's lips curved in the ghost of a smile. "You're right. The truth is something Lionel doesn't understand. And speaking of truth, how's your deal with Clark working out?" Chloe asked, more than ready for a change in subject.

"Very well, so far. What do you think of him being with Alicia?" Lex asked, interested in hearing her opinion.

Chloe took a sip of coffee before answering. One of the things she liked about Lex was that he did ask her opinion on things, and actually listen to her answer. It was nice to have someone who valued her opinions. "I think I've never seen him happier, or more. . .I don't know. . . at ease. She's good for him. And it seems he's also good for her."

"I agree."

"Always knew you were smart," Chloe teased.

Lex gave Chloe a mock-glare, which she ignored. In truth, he liked that Chloe teased him. She and Clark were the only one's who did. He supposed everyone else was too intimidated by the Luthor name.

They fell into a comfortable silence for several minutes. "How would you like to see Clark and Alicia?"

"We just saw them," she pointed out.

"I mean, in Smallville. I think we should stay at the Mansion. It's further from the eyes of the media, but not too far to drive in for the trial. Or we could always use the helicopter."

As he'd expected Chloe's eyes lit at ht idea of getting to ride in a helicopter. "I like the idea."

"We can be there this afternoon."

SMALLVILLE

Sitting in the Talon, Clark heard the familiar sound of a high end sports car engine, the kind of car only one man in Smallville drove, and looked up.

"What is it?" asked Alicia.

"See for yourself," he said.

A few seconds later Lex held he door open for Chloe.

"Chloe. Lex," he greeted. "What are you doing back in Smallville?"

"I missed the Talon's coffee," Chloe joked.

"We thought it might be a good idea to get away from the city," Lex said.

Later that evening Clark and Alicia were standing in his loft, watching the sun set. But tonight, Clark was watching Alicia instead.

"You've been. . . distracted today. Anything wrong?"

Turning to look at him before answering. "Lana's going to be back in a few weeks."

"You're worried she won't forgive you?"

"No. I'm worried that. . . that when you see her again. . . you'll remember how much you love her, and decide that being with me was a mistake."

Rather than answer immediately Clark gently pulled Alicia close and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not with you because Lana isn't here. I love you, Alicia. I love that when I'm with you, I don't have to hide from you. I feel free when I'm with you. With Lana. . . I always have to be so careful to hide what I can to. To hide who I am. It was never going to work, because I could never be honest with her. When she said that she loved me, I couldn't believe her. She couldn't love me, because she didn't know me. You do. Lana coming back won't change anything. I promise."

"I love you too, Clark," she said, looking up from where her head was resting on his chest.

Neither was sure how long they'd been kissing when they heard Jonathon walking towards the Barn.

"I'm going to give Alcia a ride home," Clark told his father.

Jonathon nodded, and watched them leave. When Martha joined him he automatically wrapped an arm around her.

"I've never seen him happier. Or mare at peace with who he is," she commented.

A/N:

StKitty65Cat: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter.

CantonJohn: THANK YOU! Glad you like the pairings! I'm thinking this will be a long story. . . I already have an idea for when Bruce and Lana find Dick Greyson. . .

RedKAddict: Thank you for giving a different pairing a chance. Hope I won't disappoint you. There will definitely be some reaction to Bruce/Lana (and Chloe/Lex) from other characters.

Trecebo: I agree that in the series they have not used the potential Lana once had. I'll try to do her justice. Having Isabelle in her is going to affect her a different way in my story than in the series. THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This begins the day after last chapter ended. Also, Bruce hasn't yet developed his 'Billionaire Playboy' persona yet, and isn't trying to hide the detective skills he's learned. . .

CHAPTER 7

SMALLVILLE

Alicia was the first to see Lana walk through the door of the Talon. She had to admit she was happy to see that Lana wasn't alone. A tall, dark haired, and she had to admit very good looking, man held the door for Lana. She glanced at Clark, wanting to see his reaction to seeing Lana with another man.

Seeing Bruce with Lana, Lex raised an eyebrow in question. Bruce responded with the slightest of shrugs, and let his hand return to the small of Lana back as they walked through the Talon. He knew that no one, and especially none of the men, would miss that possessive gesture.

Lana looked up and Bruce and smiled, just as Clark first saw them. On Clark's face Alicia saw only curiosity, and surprise. Feeling her gaze on him, Clark gave her a quick kiss, whispering "I love you."

"Bruce. What brings you to Smallville?" Lex asked, while Chloe and Lana hugged.

"Lana asked me to bring her home."

Before Lex could respond Lana turned to Bruce. "Bruce, this is my friend, Chloe. Chloe, Bruce Wayne."

Bruce shook the hand Chloe extended. "A pleasure to meet you, Chloe. Please, call me Bruce."

"Nice to meet you, Bruce."

"And this is Clark, and Alicia," Lana continued the introductions. During their phone calls Chloe had mentioned that Alicia was out, and with Clark, so Lana wasn't surprised to see her.

Bruce looked at the young man who had broken Lana's heart and driven her to Paris. There was something about him. . . At first glance his eyes and face seemed open and honest, and yet. . . there was a great deal more to Clark than just a small town farm boy. While studying the martial arts, Bruce had learned to sense power, and Clark had a great deal of power. . . which he kept carefully hidden. 'Interesting,' Bruce mused, as they shook hands. "Any friend of Lana's," he greeted with a smile. A smile that did not reach his eyes.

A moment later they were all sitting together, chatting. Lana told the others that she would be moving into the apartment above the Talon, something she'd decided on during the flight back from Paris.

Lex had invited Bruce to stay at the Mansion, and that evening they sat in Lex's office, talking.

"You and Lana seem. . . close," Lex said, locking eyes with Bruce.

"As do you and Chloe," Bruce shot back.

After a moment of silence the two friends nodded. Lex would say nothing against Bruce's relationship with Lana, and Bruce would say nothing against Lex's relationship with Chloe.

The next morning they were all gathered in the Talon again, when Sheriff Adams entered. She immediately noticed the stranger, then quickly realized who Bruce Wane was. Her attention turned to Alicia. "Miss Baker. I'm guessing you're going to tell me you were no where near Smallville Jewelers last night, about10:00?"

"We where here at the Talon, watching a movie," Clark answered, resting his hand on Alicia's shoulder.

"I figured you'd alibi her."

"Why does she need an alibi?" Lex asked, his tone deceptively soft and civil.

"I've just spent the last half hour watching security tapes from Smallville Jewelers. A great deal of jewelry simply disappeared from the cases. Teleported out, from the looks of it."

"But Alicia isn't on those tapes," Clark said with confidence.

"No. And that's the only reason we're having this conversation here, not in my interrogation room."

"I can only teleport myself, or something I'm touching directly. And with this bracelet, I can't even do that," she said, showing the lead bracelet on her wrist.

With a last look at the group, Adams left.

Without anyone needing to say anything they all hurried out, and down the street to join the small crowd outside Smallville Jewelers.

Bruce looked into the store and saw that while some cases were empty, others were still displaying jewelry. Looking around he found the security camera, and calculated what areas of the sidewalk it covered.

Walking to a spot just beyond where the camera's view Bruce looked back at the store. Every case he could see was empty. It was only when he stepped back into camera range that he could see cases with jewelry.

"Bruce?" Lana asked, curious.

"I think the Sheriff was right."

Clark felt Alicia tense beside him, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Alicia didn't do this."

"Not about who did it. About how they did it. Lana's told me about some of the strange affects the meteor shower had on certain people. Alicia has the ability to teleport herself. I makes sense that someone else might have gained the power to teleport other objects, especially small objects like jewelry. But I'm guessing that to be able to teleport something they have to be able to see it."

Suddenly Bruce's earlier actions made sense to Lex. "They had to stay out of camera range, so they could only see part of the store, and only take some of the jewelry. That's what you were checking."

"Yes. And I doubt this is the first time they've stolen this way. This is too big for a first try. They've probably used their ability to shoplift, first just something small, then worked their way up to this."

"I'll call some of my contacts in Metropolis. We'll know if anyone tries to fence a large amount of jewelry. Even if they try to split it up into small amounts to different fences."

Alicia relaxed, happy that her friends didn't suspect her. And she had to agree with Bruce. It made sense that someone else might have gotten an ability similar to hers.

That afternoon Lex and Chloe went to Metropolis to meet with his lawyers about the trial, which resumed the next day, and Lana took Bruce to the Caves.

"These are almost unbelievable," Bruce noted as they walked along, looking at the paintings.

"This is the one I wanted to show you," Lana said, focusing her light on the symbol that was now tattooed on her back.

"What about it?"

"The day before my birthday I went to a cathedral to do a project for school. At was at the grave of a woman named Isabelle. The next thing I know you're knocking on my door. . . and this is on my back," she said, turning and lift the edge of her shirt to show him the tattoo.

"You recognized it from these caves," he said, making it a statement not a question. "That's why you wanted me to bring you home."

"Yes," she said, turning back to face him. "I think there has to be some connection between Isabelle and these caves."

"I'm sure there is," he agreed. Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes he stepped forward and wrapped her in a comforting hug. "We'll find the answers. You're going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you," he promised in a soft voice.

At his words Lana let herself relax against him, and accept the comfort he offered. "Thank you, Bruce."

Neither could have said how long they stood there, simply holding each other. Bruce allowed himself to enjoy the peace Lana's presence gave him. For her part, Lana realized that for the first time since she was a child, she didn't feel alone. Even when she'd been surrounded by people, or with Whitney or Clark she'd felt alone. But with Bruce she didn't. Eventually they went back to looking at the symbols. As his light hit one, Bruce froze.

"Bruce?" Lana asked, curious about his reaction.

"I've seen this symbol before. I told you about my trip to China. While I was there I followed an old map and found a. . . very unusual stone. It had this symbol engraved on it. There was also a book buried beneath it. I'll call Alfred and have him send them to me."

Even as he spoke his mind raced. There had to be a connection between these caves, the tomb in Paris and the stone and book he'd found in China. . . but what? And his instincts told him that he was still missing some of the pieces. The stone he had looked at if had been broken off from another larger stone. So where was the rest of that stone? And how many pieces had it been broken into? Considering the symbol on the piece he had, Bruce suspected they'd find the symbol on Lana's back on one of the other pieces. He had to find out before something happened to Lana.

That evening Lex was glad he'd decided to order the Limo to take them back to Smallville. After dealing with the lawyers all after noon Chloe was clearly drained, and he was pleased that he could give her his attention instead of worrying about driving.

As soon as they were in the limo she rested her head against his shoulder, and before they were even out of Metropolis she was asleep. Lex wrapped his arm around her, and she nestled closer. They remained like that until they arrived at the Luthor Mansion.

The next morning they'd all gathered at the Mansion, for various reasons. Lana had come, officially, to talk to Lex about Talon business, but really to see Bruce. Clark and Alicia had stopped by to see if Lex had heard anything from his contacts in Metropolis.

"You're timing is perfect," he told them. "I just got off the phone with one of my contacts in Metropolis. A young woman just left his store. She wanted to sell him a large amount of jewelry. He told her he didn't have enough money at the store, and asked her to return this afternoon, to give him a chance to go to the bank."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and amusement lit his eyes. "She actually believed that story? We're definitely dealing with an amateur."

Lex smirked. "That just makes it easier."

A/N:

RedKAddict: Thanks. I'm with you. Lana isn't really my favorite character, but I won't read 'Lana bashing' stories. Thank you for the kind words. They encourage me to keep writing. It's wonderful to hear that I have them all in character. Hope you liked this chapter.

JPElles: Thank you!

Ozscott: THANKS! Happy to hear you like the pairings. I'm having fun with them. I also liked Alicia when she came back, and was really sad when they killed her.

Onetreefan: Thank you! Glad you like the way I'm writing Chloe and Lex. More romance for them (and the others) next chapter. . .


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know it's been a month since I've updated. Sorry. Real Life went crazy on me. But I'm now done with my college classes (YEA:-) and should be back to updating a lot more often. . . . And I did try to make this a long chapter, to make up for the delay.

CHAPTER 8

Several minutes later the group walked out of the Mansion. Two of Lex's sports cars waited in the driveway, and a servant handed Lex the keys. "Clark, you can ride with me," Lex said, throwing the second set of keys to Bruce, who easily caught them.

As soon as they were out on the open road, Bruce sped past Lex and Clark with a smirk. With a rare grin of pure pleasure Lex hit the gas and caught up with Bruce.

"I thought you two were friends, not rivals," Clark commented, genuinely curious.

"We care friends, Clark. And there's nothing wrong with a little friendly competition," Lex replied. It felt good to be racing against a driver as skilled as himself, which Bruce definitely was.

"Nothing at all," Clark agreed with a grin as Lex managed to pull ahead.

Back at the Mansion Chloe looked at Lana and grinned. "Twenty bucks says they're racing each other."

"Not taking that bet," Lana replied, with a smile of her own.

Alicia would rather have talked to Lana alone, but decided Lana might feel more comfortable if they weren't alone. And over the last weeks she'd come to consider Chloe a friend.

"Lana. . . I'm sorry. I know that isn't enough, but I am sorry. I promise, I'm better now, and won't try to hurt you again."

"You were sick," Lana said.

"I was jealous. Really, really jealous." While at Belle Reve she'd learned not to use her abilities or sickness as an excuse.

Lana's lips twisted in a wry smile, that was mirrored by Chloe. "Funny, for a long time, I was jealous of you."

"So was I," Chloe admitted.

"Jealous of me?" Alicia asked in disbelief. "I was locked up in Belle Reve."

"Clark trusted you."

"In a way he's never trusted either of us," Chloe finished.

"If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't exactly his idea, it just kind-of happened," Alicia said, picturing the terrifying moments in the falling elevator at Luthor Corps. Alicia had a feeling that their not being jealous anymore had a great deal to do with Lex and Bruce, but decided not to say anything.

The drive to Metropolis usually took three hours. The two speeding cars crossed the city limit line in just under an hour and a half, with Bruce a car length ahead. Having won the race, Bruce pulled back into place behind Lex, following him to a building in the shopping district.

A few hours later Marian looked through the windows of the store before entering. Seeing only a dark haired man looking at some rings she entered. Looking at the other man more closely she got nervous. From the clothes he was wearing, he could afford to buy new, so why was he here?

Following the plan Bruce had come up with, Clark walked in the front door and locked it behind him. Lex stepped out from the back room, as planned.

Not according to plan, the owner pulled out his gun.

With a smirk, Marian teleported the gun from the owner's hand into her own, and pointed it at Lex.

She then swiveled and pointed the gun at Clark. "Move away from the door. I'm leaving."

Seeing she was distracted, Bruce swiftly moved into action, and kicked the gun from her hand. It landed at Lex's feet, and he quickly picked it up, and held it behind his back, out of Marian's line of sight. By then Bruce had the girl's arms pulled behind her, and was holding her wrists securely.

Clark was impressed. He could have gotten the gun away from the girl, but not without using his super speed. Bruce had done it easily, with no powers at all. "Let's get this on her," he said, stepping forward.

Bruce immediately recognized Alicia's lead bracelet.

"I figured it could keep Alicia from using her teleporting power, it should work on the thief too," Clark explained.

Bruce gave a nod of agreement.

"I've got her," Clark said, taking both of Marian's wrists.

Stepping away, Bruce took her bag and opened it. But only half his attention was on the bag, and the jewelry inside it. Bruce wasn't surprised that Clark was able to hold their thief, even as she continued to try and pull free. But he noticed that there was no real tension in Clark's arm muscles. Clark's hand might as well have been a steel band around the girl's wrists, and he wasn't even trying. Just how strong was Clark, Bruce wondered.

Seeing he lead bracelet, Lex thought back to when they were all leaving the Mansion. Clark and Alicia had fallen behind the rest of them. Lex realized that must be when Clark had asked Alicia for the bracelet. Putting the gun behind the counter he opened his cell phone and called the police.

'And it was such a good day,' Detective Brooks thought as he arrived on the scene, and saw the two witnesses. Having Lex Luthor involved would be bad enough, but also having Bruce Wayne involved. . . he messed this one up the Chief of Police and Mayor would be fighting over who got his head to mount on their wall.

"And exactly where did you get this bracelet from," he asked Clark several minutes later, looking at the lead bracelet around the suspects wrist. He'd hoped to get more answers out of the kid, since he knew he wouldn't get them from Luthor or Wayne.

"Does it really matter?" Clark asked.

"What matters is that it works, and you need to leave it on her," Lex smoothly cut in.

Brooks knew better than to argue with Lex Luthor, and continued with his questions. Silently he wondered just who this teenager was. The teen looked nervous about talking to a cop, but seemed perfectly at ease with not just one, but two, of the most powerful men in the US, if not the world. And Lex Luthor was clearly willing to use his considerable power to protect the kid.

After half an hour, Brooks told the three that they could go, and headed back to his Precinct to begin questioning Marian.

An hour later Lex gave his trademark half-smile as he got out of his car and saw Chloe walking out the door to meet him. The others were with her, but he didn't even see them. He was more than happy to see her walking out of his home, and realized that he'd only truly begun to think of the Mansion as home in the last few days, when he'd had Chloe there with him.

Bruce immediately focused on Lana, and in his mind he saw her walking not out of out of the Luthor Mansion, but Wayne Manor. He was a little surprised at how perfectly she fit into the mental picture of his home.

Lana and Chloe were both a bit jealous when Alicia automatically kissed Clark in greeting. Chloe wished she could welcome Lex back to the Mansion with a kiss. And Lana wished that she was brave enough to simply kiss Bruce, as she wanted to.

Chloe felt better when Lex immediately moved to her side. And Lana was pleased when Bruce rested his hand on the small of her back as they entered the Mansion.

"So who won the race?" Chloe asked as they all walked into Lex's study.

"What race?"

Chloe gave Lex a look. "The race to Metropolis."

"You'll never convince us you guys didn't turn the drive into a race," Lana said, directing a grin at Bruce.

"And what does the winner get?" Bruce asked, grinning back.

"I don't think you'd be asking that if you lost, so I'm guessing you won?" Lana asked.

"I did," he confirmed.

Knowing how Lana felt about Bruce, Chloe decided to help her friend.

"I think the winner deserves a kiss."

Lana sent Chloe a grateful look. "I think you're right."

Returning her attention to Bruce she stepped forward and gave him a light kiss on the lips. It took all of Bruce's hard elarned self control not o pull her closer and kiss her deeply as he wanted to.

When Lana arrived back at the Talon that evening she found a package had arrived. It was from Gotham and addressed to Bruce. She immediately dialed his cell phone.

"Wayne."

"Bruce. It's Lana. A package arrived at the Talon, addressed to you. It's from Gotham."

Since he was in the study with Lex and Chloe, Bruce was careful in his wording. He wasn't sure how much Lana wanted them to know. "I asked Alfred to send them to you."

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know."

"We can discuss it in more detail in the morning, if that works for you?"

Part of Lana wanted to open the box immediately. But another pat of her wasscared of what she might learn, and she knew she'd feel safe if Bruce was with her hwen she opened the box. "I'll see you then. Good night."

"Good night."

Lex and Chloe were so caught up in their current round of Verbal Judo that they most likely hadn't heard a word he'd said, but looked up when he returned to his seat.

A/N:

JPElles: Thanks. Very happy to hear that someone else things Lana and Bruce make a great couple.

RedKAddict: Hope you liked how the guys dealt with our Meteor Freak. . . . Next chapter will be the story of the Elements. . .

OneTreeFan: Thanks. Hope you liked the ChLex bits. More ChLex coming up once Lionel's trial is over. . .

TheAllToucheMs.Harley: Thank you! Glad you like how I'm writing Lana. I think they kind of ruined her character in the show. . . Sorry this update took so long.

KitMerlot: I'm wating until Lionel's trial is over to do much with Chloe and Lex, but I promise there will be more of our favorite couple. . . I'm trying to write Lana a bit differently from the series, so that she will deserve Bruce.

STKitty65Cat: THANKS! Thanks for the kind words and support. It means a lot to me.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: After a several month break I'm finally getting back to writing. Sorry. I do plan to finish this story, and now I'm back to writing I hope to post fairly quickly. Every week or so.

CHAPTER 9

1Sitting beside Lana at her kitchen table Bruce opened the box Alfred had sent. First he pulled out the unusual stone and looked at it for a moment before handing it to Lana.

"It's hard to believe this symbol from the Caves was found in China," she commented as she looked at it.

"This book might explain how it happened," Bruce said as he carefully removed the old book from the box.

"I'm not sure we have anyone in Smallville who can read Chinese," Lana said as she looked at the writing on the first page.

"At the moment, you do," Bruce answered as he began reading. "The writer was named Lau Tang. He met a stranger who had very pale skin. The man was very sick. By the time the man was feeling better the two had learned how to communicate with each other. This book is the story the stranger told him.

He lived in a country far to the West, and had a sister. His sister had two friends. One was named Isabelle, and the stranger was in love with her. Their province was ruled by a Countess. She was obsessed with power. She treated her people poorly. Only his sister and her friends, led by Isabelle, dared to fight the Countess. The three girls had learned a great deal of magic, and used it to try and help protect their town from the Countess.

This angered the Countess, and she accused them of witchcraft and had them burned. But before they were killed the three girls revealed to the stranger the source of their power. Three stones with symbols carved in them. They didn't want the Countess to get the stones and gave them to him to hide.

Once the girls, including his sister, were dead the stranger headed East. He went South to a land of sand and heat to hide the first stone. Traveling further East he became ill. Tang found him, and he left the second stone with Tang. The stranger was planning to go north to the lands of the Nomads and snow to hide the third stone.

Before leaving he told Tang his story, because he wanted someone to know the truth about the girls. He said that the Countess would make sure that no one in his homeland would ever hear the truth. The Countess would say the girls were evil witches, and that she was the one protecting the people from them."

"It doesn't say what the stranger's name was? Or the Countess?" Lana asked.

"No. . . But the name of the Countess shouldn't be too hard to find. And then we can find out who the two girls burned with Isabelle were, and which of them had a brother who disappeared."

Despite the seriousness of the moment a tiny smile tugged at Lana's lips. Bruce had used the word 'we' without even seeming to think about it. It was nice to feel like she wasn't alone in the search for answers.

Bruce flipped back a couple pages, and reread a passage. "'A land of sand and heat' that's east of France. I'd guess he's talking about Egypt."

"That makes sense," Lana agreed.

"I have some contacts there," Bruce said. "I'll see what they can dig up for us."

"Hopefully the first piece of the stone."

Stifling a yawn ,Lana stood up. "Want some coffee?" she asked; she'd started her coffee machine right before Bruce had arrived, and it looked like the coffee was now ready.

"Please," he answered, looking up form the book to give her a grateful smile.

When she sat back down Lana asked the question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to. "How long will you be staying in Smallville?"

"I can work faster on learning about this stone if I'm back in Gotham, with the resources of Wayne Enterprises. . . ." Bruce fell silent as he met her eyes. She was trying to hide the fear she felt, the fear of being left alone and abandoned. He recognized the fear, since he'd felt it himself when he was younger. After a few seconds he continued, "Lana, I'm not going to abandon you. I won't leave you to face this alone. If you want to come to Gotham with me there is more than enough room at Wayne Manor, and my jet can fly you back here before school begins. Or I can fly out here to see you on the weekends."

Lana gave Bruce a grateful smile. Now that he'd promised he wouldn't abandon her, the momentary terror she'd felt seemed foolish. "I'll be okay. But I would like to see you home sometime."

"And while he'd never admit it, I know Alfred wants to meet you. You'll like him, and no doubt have him wrapped around your finger in no time."

"I'd like to meet him," she replied. From what Bruce had told her she knew how important Alfred was to him. How much he'd done to shape the man Bruce was. "Would you go with me tonight to visit my parents?" she offered. She felt that of anyone Bruce would understand her going to their graves to talk to them, and she hadn't been in a very long time.

"I would," he agreed.

BELLE REVE

"I trust you have a good explanation for that," Dr. Reynolds said, looking pointedly at the wrist where Alicia's lead bracelet should have been.

"Very good," Alicia assured her, and began to explain the situation. Once she was done she took a deep breath. "I'll stay here at Belle Reve until a new bracelet can be made," she offered, even though she hated the idea.

Dr. Reynolds gave her a sympathetic smile, knowing how hard that offer had been for Alicia to make. "I don't think that will be necessary. In fact, I'm going to give you a choice. We can have a new bracelet made, and things can go on as they were. . . Or you can try it without the bracelet."

"I don't understand."

"Unlike some of my collogues, I don't believe your problems were caused by your ability. I think it much more likely they were caused by your being locked in a room by your parents as a way to control you. This is your chance to prove me right. But, there is a catch. If you ever use your abilities to hurt someone, or even **try** to hurt someone, I will have you committed to Belle Reve for the rest of your life, with no chance of getting out again."

"I won't let you down Dr. Reynolds," Alicia promised.

"I know you won't," the older woman replied with a smile. "How do you think this will affect your relationship with Clark?" The Doctor thought that Clark was very good for Alicia and hoped that Alicia having her ability back wouldn't cause problems in the relationship.

Alicia grinned. "I know he'll be happy for me. He's never judged me because of my ability to teleport." She almost wished she could explain to Dr. Reynolds about Clark, but had promised to keep his secret, so she said nothing more.

METROPOLIS

As Chloe testified Lex paced outside the heavy wooden doors of the courtroom. He hated that the rules wouldn't allow him to be in the courtroom with Chloe because he was also a witness. His bodyguard was more than a bit amused to see his usually stoic boss so clearly nervous, but knew better than to let that amusement show. And like the rest of Lex's staff he'd come to like the friendly and approachable girl, who insisted on being called 'Chloe' rather than 'Miss Sullivan'. He could see why Lex had fallen for her.

As Lex paced he thought back to the conversation he'd had with Chloe the week before. He'd wanted her to be one of the last witnesses so that she would have more time to recover. But when she'd told him she just wanted to get her part in the trial over with, he'd relented and told his lawyers to make her the first witness.

'Finally, it's over,' Chloe thought as she walked out of the courtroom doors. Seeing the concern in Lex's eyes she managed a smile.

Not caring who saw them, Lex gently pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Chloe was surprised, but very happily returned the hug. A moment later they broke apart. Lex kept his hand on the small of her back as he led her down the hall.

"Where are we going? The doors are the other way," Chloe noted a moment later.

"The press is also that way. We're going out the back door."

Chloe hadn't been looking forward to having to deal with the press so soon after her testimony and was grateful for his thoughtfulness.

Once they were in the Limo Chloe rested her head on Lex's shoulder and relaxed. They stayed that way for the entire drive, occasionally talking, but mostly passing the time in comfortable silence.

"What would you like to do?" Lex asked as they walked into the Mansion.

"Go swimming and lie out by the pool. Want to join me, or do you have work you need to do?" Chloe asked. As much as she loved it when Lex spent time with her, she knew he had a business empire to run. Swimming had been one of the first things her doctors had approved as she'd recovered, and she'd found she really enjoyed it.

An image of Chloe in her bikini formed in Lex' mind, making his decision for him. "I'll join you for the swim, then get back to work while you get a tan."

She smiled and headed to her room, looking forward to seeing him in his swim sorts, which she thought perfectly showed off his well toned body.

Lex beat Chloe to the pool and when she joined him he impulsively hit his hand across the surface of the pool, sending a spray of water at her. She laughed and splashed him. The water fight continued for several minutes.

Once it was over and they were swimming laps Lex thought about it. With anyone but Chloe he'd never have indulged in something so. . . silly, or so fun. That she allowed him to live in the moment and enjoy life was a priceless gift. And the thought came to him that both his mother and Pam would love her, and want him to be with her. 'Once the trial is over,' he promised himself as he swam.

Chloe was also thinking about the water fight and that a bit of harmless, mindless, fun was just what she'd needed after the stress of testifying. But that was Lex, always providing what she needed before she even knew how much she needed it.

KENT FARM - - -LOFT

As they sat in the Loft Alicia explained to Clark about not having to get a new lead bracelet.

"That's great," he said, hugging her. He knew how much she'd hated having to wear it.

"It's such an amazing feeling of freedom. I wish. . . I wish you could feel it, Clark," she added, knowing how heavily his secret weighed on him.

"I do feel it, Alicia. When I'm with you. You let me feel like I'm free to be myself, and use my gifts."

She leaned up and kissed him, effectively ending any real conversation for the evening.

A/N:

JPElles: Thanks! Your kind words mean a lot to me.

ReKAddict: Glad you're enjoying the couples. Hope you like my story for the Elements.

Onetreefan: Thank you!!! Sorry for the long delay.

Kit Merlot: More ChLex next chapter, promise. I've kept them apart long enough;-).THANKS!

Phantomcat: Lois will show up, but I don't know for sure when. . . thanks.

STKitty65cat: THANK YOU! Very happy you liked it.

Liz213Mast: Thanks very much! Chloe and Lex get together next chapter. . .

Ballmaster: Thank you! Glad I'm not the only one who think Lana and Bruce fit together very well.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

METROPOLIS

1As they rode to the Courthouse Chloe turned to Lex. "I want to talk to the press today."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked, even though he was fairly sure he knew the answer.

"Lionel's lawyers actually went pretty easy on me. Probably thinking that laying into a teenage girl who's just lost her father wouldn't win them any points with the jury. But today it'll be you on the stand, and we both knew your father has given them a lot of ammunition to use against you, and ordered them to use it all. And he'll make sure that some of what you say gets leaked to the press."

Lex gave a slight nod of agreement.

"But his lawyer's have been giving press releases every day. It's nothing new anymore. But I've never talked to the press. If I suddenly break my silence and talk, I can grab the attention away from whatever Lionel's lawyers say about you."

"In other words you're trying to protect me."

"It's what friends do, Lex. And after everything you've done for me. . ."

"You don't owe me anything, Chloe," he quickly cut her off.

"I want to do this, Lex. I'm tired of hiding. Tired of being scared. It's time to remind Lionel who he's dealing with, and that he isn't the only one who knows how to use the press to affect public opinion."

Lex couldn't help the small smile. It was good to have Chloe showing some of her usual spirit and fire again. Something he'd seen far too little of while she'd been grieving the loss of her father.

"One condition. Take Jason out with you," he said, referring to his body guard who was currently sitting in the front passenger seat beside his driver.

"Okay," Chloe agreed. She seriously doubted even Lionel would try to have her hurt or killed in front of the cameras, but if having a body guard with her made Lex feel better she'd do it.

GOTHAM

"Welcome to Wayne Manor, Miss Lana," Alfred said as he held open the door.

At the airport she'd asked him to call her Lana, rather than Miss Lang, and she grinned at the compromise. "Thank you, Alfred."

By mutual agreement the discussion of what Bruce had learned during his investigation of the stone was postponed until the next morning. Both wanted to simply enjoy their evening together. Lana had also agreed to meet with Leslie Tompkins the next day to let the doctor look at the strange tattoo on her back. Bruce wanted to make sure there was nothing in the ink that could be harmful to Lana, and trusted only Leslie's judgment.

As Bruce was giving her a tour he noticed how well her natural grace and elegance fit in with the look and feel of the Manor. Or that with her there it felt more like a true home than it had in years, filled with a warmth that had been missing. He also noticed a distracted look on her face. "Lana?"

She focused back on him and smiled. "Sorry. Just thinking."

"About?"

"The difference between this and the Luthor Mansion. Lionel designed the Mansion to impress others and show off his wealth. Your parents designed this Manor to live in and provide a home for their family."

"Well, this goes a lot further back than my parents, but other than that, you're right. And hopefully Lex will be able to. . . change his father's plans for the Mansion."

"Especially now that he has Chloe to help him."

Lana was impressed with the Wayne stables, and even more so with the horses Bruce kept in them and the couple was soon out riding across the estate. Neither paid much attention when Alfred half hearted scolded them for being late to dinner. And in truth Alfred was pleased that Lana had gotten Bruce to relax so much that he'd lost track of time, a rare occurrence.

METROPOLIS

As Lionel had expected, Clark was waiting for him in the prison visiting room when he got back from court.

"I see you got my message."

"Leave Alicia alone, Lionel. She has never done anything to you."

Rather than answer Lionel reached out his hand holding the Element and grabbed Clark's bare hand.

A couple hours later Lionel drove into the Kent Farm and looked up through Clark's eyes to see Alicia waiting in the loft. She wasn't really his type, but she was beautiful enough he supposed, and her ability to teleport could make her very useful. He briefly wondered if Clark had told her where he'd been going. Her first words when he reached the loft answered his question.

"How'd it go with Lionel?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Beautiful," Lionel answered, figuring Clark for the sappy type who'd use endearments.

Alicia hid her surprise. Clark had never been one to use pet names.

"Clark, you don't have to protect me."

"Well, you know me and my hero complex," Lionel said in what he hoped past for a self depreciating tone. A tone he wasn't used to, but thought Clark would be.

Alicia was again surprised. Clark didn't think of himself as a hero, and certainly not as someone who had a hero complex. He saw himself as someone who did what he could to help others, nothing more.

Moving forward into Clark's arms she turned her head up for a kiss. She immediately knew something was wrong. Very wrong. It wasn't Clark she was kissing, or if it was there was something very wrong with him - that she was certain of. He was holding her too tightly, and the kiss was bruising in it's forcefulness. But she didn't think it was intentional. Almost as if Clark didn't know his own strength. And that wasn't the case. As he'd told her by the lake, he had to be careful all the time not to hurt people with even casual contact. And he'd had years to accustom himself to his strength.

Just as she was about to push him away Jonathon entered the barn. "Time for dinner you two."

Alicia gratefully broke away and smiled at Johnathon as they came down the steps, and he returned the smile. Over the last weeks he and Martha had come to accept that she was indeed cured, and come to approve of Clark's relationship with her. She was now a frequent guest at the Kent dinner table.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kent, but I can't stay tonight." She turned to Clark. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Teleporting as far as she could each time Alicia was soon at the prison. Clark had been fine before he went there, so if something was wrong, it had happened there. Considering that he'd gone to see Lionel, that didn't exactly surprise her.

"Alicia," Clark said with relief as he was led into the visiting room.

"Lionel. What have you done to Clark?"

"Alicia, I'm Clark. Lionel switched our bodies."

"Then tell me something only you and I could know, Clark. I. . . I have to be sure."

"At the lake, you asked me to give Lex a second chance, like I had you. Then we kissed and decided to try being a couple, rather than just friends."

Alicia's relief was easy for him to see. "What happened? What did Lionel do?"

"We were talking, he grabbed my hand. Next thing I know I'm in his body, holding this rock," he said, showing her the Element Lionel had been holding. "It's krytonian symbol. I think it's how he was able to play body snatcher."

"I can teleport you out of here. We get you back to the farm and you can switch places again."

"No, Alicia! You break Lionel Luthor out of jail and they'll lock you up again. Forever. I won't let you do that for me."

"This isn't just about me. He has your powers, Clark. And do you really think he's going to leave Lex and Chloe alone for long? Or your parents?"

Both were silent for a few minutes, thinking. "If Lionel was able to switch places, there has to be a way to switch you back," she said.

After a few seconds thought, Clark spoke again. "This rock. The hard part will be getting him close enough for me to make the switch." He paused for a couple seconds, then continued. "My powers were stolen once before. The guy who got them also got my weakness."

"The green rocks."

"Yes. If Lionel has my body and he's also got it's reaction to them. There's a small metal box Lex gave me up in the loft. It's made of lead. Inside there's a meteor rock. You can use it to weaken him, and get him here."

"Then I can teleport you out just long enough to switch bodies, and no one will know."

"Yeah. But I think you'd better wait until tomorrow morning."

"Will you be okay in here tonight?" she asked, hating to think of him in prison over night.

"I'll be fine, Alicia. But how did you know something was wrong?" he asked, curious.

"Let's just say you're a much better kisser than he is," she replied with a grin, able to smile now that they had a plan to fix what Lionel had done.

SMALLVILLE – LUTHOR MANSION

"You really called me your hero?" Lex asked, as he turned off the news and looked over at Chloe. Just as she'd planned, her impromptu press conference was the lead story on every station and in every paper.

"I know it's a bit of a cliché, but it made a great headline, and it's the truth," she replied with a shrug.

"Chloe, I'm no hero."

"This story already has a villain, you father, which means that like it or not you're stuck with the role of hero."

"I suppose there is one good thing about the role," Lex admitted.

"Which is?"

"The hero always gets the girl," he said, lowering his lips to capture hers. He was pleased when she willingly opened her mouth for him, and not at all surprised by her passionate response. Her passionate nature was one of the things that most attracted him to her. When they both needed air he broke the kiss.

"I'm not sure this is the right time for this. . . I was planning to wait until the trial was over."

Chloe was just happy he hadn't said he was sorry or that it was a mistake. "So you've thought about this? About us?"

"Yes. I want you, Chloe. I want us to be together. But if you aren't ready I'm willing to wait. I know you've been though a great deal this summer."

"I want to be with you, Lex. Can we. . . just not rush things too much."

From her tone it was clear she was talking about having sex, but as long as he was sure he'd have her in his life, his home, he was willing to give her as much time as she needed.

To her surprise, Lex grinned. "Might be a bit late for that. After all, we're already living together," he teased.

"Smart Alec," she accused, leaning in to kiss him again.

A/N: For anyone reading 'Poison" I hope to have a new chapter for it posted Monday.

Trecebo: Thanks! I take that as a great compliment;-) Though I have to say I liked her in last night's ep. Especially the last scene. The word that came to mind was 'haunted'. I think she's starting to realize just what' she's done, and what the cost to her will be. I liked that TPTB wanted to show Lana's 'dark side' and I believe she has one, but think the show went about it the wrong way.

Onetreefan: Thanks! Hope you like that I now have Chhloe and Lex together. Lois will show up, but I'm not having Clark leave Alicia for her. I see her and Clark more as friends, almost a sibling rivalry relationship.

JPElles: Thanks. I'll keep the updates as fast as possible now.

Ballmaster: I love Clark and Alicia together and am planning to keep them together even after Lois shows up. Lois may end up with Ollie, like they currently have in the show. I'm a bit surprised at how much I like those two together.


	11. Chapter 11

SMALLVILLE: KENT FARM

The next morning Alicia was waiting in the Kent barn when she heard familiar steps.

"Alicia."

"Hello, Clark. Or should I say, Lionel," Alicia greeted, opening the lead box.

Caught off guard Lionel couldn't help the scream of pain that tore from Clark's throat.

Drawn by the sound of Clark's scream, Martha and Jonathon came running.

"Clark what happened?" Martha asked, concern in her voice and on her face.

"Alicia?" Jonathon asked, confused.

"That isn't Clark. Lionel managed to switch their bodies when Clark went to the prison."

"Don't listen to her. She's crazy."

Even knowing it wasn't Clark talking pain stabbed through Alicia at the accusation. "No. I'm not. See for yourselves. Ask him something only Clark and you could know."

Martha spoke first. "What was your first word?" She and Clark had recently talked aobut it, and she knew he wouldn't have forgotten the conversation. But if Alicia was right, and it was Lionel, there was no way he could know that's Clark's first word had been 'Lara', his birth mother's name.

"Mom," Lionel guessed.

"Wrong, Lionel," Martha said in a hard voice.

"We need to get him to the prison so Clark can switch them back," Alicia said.

Since the guards wouldn't allow all of them into the visiting room at once Jonathon took the Kryptonite and lead box from Alicia and escorted Lionel into the prison.

Not sure if the Kryptonite would interfere with the body switch Jonathon closed the lead box and before Lionel could fully recover from the long exposure Clark grabbed him while holding the Element, just as Lionel had done to him.

"Clark?" asked Jonathon a moment later.

"Yeah, Dad. It's me," Clark replied, happy to be back in his own body.

Not bothering to say a word to Lionel, Clark took the Element from his hand and followed his father from the room.

Clark hugged his Mom before turning to Alicia. Mindful of his parents they kept the kiss light and short, though both wanted more.

With his arms still around her, Clark turned to his parents. "Let's go home."

SMALLVILLE: LUTOR MANSION

Chloe woke to the small of coffee and the feel of Lex's lips on hers. "This is a nice way to wake up," she said a minute later as she reached for the coffee mug Lex had set on the nightstand. "So any plans for today?" Since it was Saturday they didn't have to worry about the trial.

"No. Anything you want to do?"

A few hours later Lex and Chloe were sitting on a blanket with a picnic lunch spread between them.

"I haven't been on a picnic in years. Thank you, Chloe."

"I'm surprised you've ever been on a picnic," Chleo admitted.

"Mom and I went on picnics whenever we could. It was our time together. They're some of the happiest memories I have," Lex replied, his tone wistful and reflective.

"Some of my best memories are picnicking with my dad. But not these last few years. I told him I was too old. . ." her tone had also become wistful and trailed off.

A few minutes later Chloe decided it was time to shake off the somber mood and began a round of Verbal Judo that lasted the rest of the picnic.

Once they got home Chloe suggested going to the pool. She hurried so she could beat Lex there, and was lying face down on her towel when she heard him walk up.

"Could you put the sunscreen on my back for me?"

"My pleasure," Lex answered, a gleam lighting his eyes.

He was tempted to untie the top of Chloe's bikini, but stopped himself. They had time, and she wasn't just another woman he was seducing.

Chloe didn't say anything when he began rubbing the lotion into her legs and arms once he'd finished her back, just let herself relax and enjoy the sensation of Lex hands on her skin.

"Care to return the favor?" Lex asked when he was done, careful to keep his tone neutral, in case she said no.

"Only fair, I guess," she said as she turned over and took the bottle he now held out to her.

GOTHAM

Leslie had joined them for breakfast, and then examined the tattoo on Lana's back. "This doesn't look like any tattoo I've ever seen. It isn't ink, but appears to have been burned into your skin. I'll have to check it further in a lab," she said, gently scraping some skin cells from the tattoo and putting them in a glass tube and sealing it.

Sitting up Lana pulled the back of her shirt down and looked over at Bruce. She took comfort in his calm, steady gaze. A few minutes later Leslie had said her good byes and left the room.

"You're right. She seems perfect for him," she told Alfred as he walked her out.

Without saying a word Bruce moved to sit beside Lana on the bed and wrap his arms around her. She instinctively nestled closer to the sheltering warmth, and felt herself relax.

"So what did you learn about the stones?" she asked, still curled against him.

"Lex has funded several digs in Egypt. Nothing surprising about that. But something unusual happened during the last one. The head archeologist flew to Metropolis on Lex's private jet, and the very next day flew back top Egypt."

"Just long enough to give something to Lex."

"Yes. And no further expeditions are planned, so I'm guessing he found what he was looking for."

"The second stone. What about the third piece?"

"I believe Lionel has it. He'd sent several expeditions to North East Asia. The last one abruptly ended several weeks early, again indicating he'd found what he was looking for."

"So you, Lex and Lionel each have a stone. What do we do now?"

"I think we should leave things as they are for now. Keep the stones apart. At least until we have some idea of what might happen if they are put together again." He didn't want to take a chance that reuniting the stones might harm Lana.

"What about Isabelle? Or the Countess?"

"First, there's something I think you should know about the stone itself. Especially given what Leslie said about your tattoo." He felt her tense in his arms. "The stone isn't from Earth."

"We have meteor rocks all over Smallville. And they do seem to give some people strange powers, just like the story says these stones gave those girls magical powers. Could they be meteor rocks from an ancient meteor shower?"

"Possible. But in this case I think the stone's power comes more from the symbol than the stone itself. Or perhaps a combination of the two."

"Did you find out anything about the Countess?"

"Yes. And Isabelle. I have some photos that might interest you."

Lana was glad that Bruce kept an arm securely around her as they walked to his study to look at the pictures. As she'd told Chloe. He was her freedom and safety net both. Telling her the truths she needed to learn, rather than trying to hide them to protect her, but there to support and catch her when she needed it.

Bruce removed the pictures from his desk, and sat beside Lana. "It turns out you're related to Isabelle. She had a younger sister, who your family traces back to. If you'd been born at the right time. . ."

"I'd have been her niece."

"An old account I found says that the sisters looked almost identical, except for the age difference," he added. "I have it on copied my computer. You can read it later."

"The Countess was Gertrude. I actually know the current descendents of her family. Genevieve and Jason Teague," he said, showing her the pictures.

She immediately picked up the photo of Jason. "I've seen him before. He was in Paris. We ran into each other a couple times while you were in the Alps. The second time he asked me to join him for coffee," she told him. She didn't say that if she hadn't already met Bruce she would have taken him up on the offer.

Bruce's thoughts raced at this complication. Lana would be returning to Smallville within the week, and then he would pay his old school mate a visit. Or better yet, he'd meet with Genevieve, since Jason had no doubt been acting on her orders. He clearly remembered how much the other boys at Excelsior had teased Jason about being a Mama's Boy.

Lana's mind was also racing. His presence could have been a coincidence, but the sick feeling in her stomach told her otherwise. The family that had killed a member of her family was now following her.

"Lana, will you trust me to take care of this for you? To deal with Genevieve and Jason?" Bruce asked, wanting to remove the uncertainty and hint of fear he now saw in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said, leaning in to hug him. For all her desire to not have anyone else protect her she knew when she was in over her head.

A/N: I'll try to have the weekly dose of 'Poison' up soon, but Bruce is being stubborn on that story 

Nihgtcrusader: Thanks for reading this even though it's not a pairing you like. I appreciate it.

JPElles: THANKS! I will.

Trecebo: Lois and Ollie are about the only thing TPTB have right at the moment IMHO. . . Just to give proper credit: Lionel using an Element to switch bodies with Clark happened in one ep, so I can't take credit for the idea. They had him trying to swap with Lex (to make Lex serve his life sentence fro murder) but Clark, trying to protect Lex, got in the way. . .Of course, once Lionel realized Clark's powers he wasn't exactly crying. . .


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

A/N: This takes place maybe two weeks after the last chapter. Sorry for the two week delay on this chapter posting. The next chapter should be posted on Saturday.

Lex stood in front of the Courthouses, with cameras flashing and reporters firing questions at him. Chloe and Bruce flanked him with Lana, Clark, and Alicia standing a bit further back.

"My father's life sentence will not bring back the Grandparents I never knew. Or Miss Sullivan's father," he added, reaching back to take her hand. "But it will not be the end of Luthor Corps. In fact, without my father's corrupting influence I expect the company to reach new heights. Bruce. . ."

He stepped back and Bruce took center stage. "Wayne Enterprises has always refused to do business of any kind with Lionel Luthor, or his company. But I'm happy to announce that Wayne Enterprises and Luthor Corps, led by Lex Luthor, are beginning several joint ventures and will be strengthening the working partnership in the coming years. And I am looking forward to working with my friend."

Lex stepped forward again and camera's flashed as they shook hands. They'd staged the announcement knowing it would infuriate Lionel to know his conviction was being upstaged by his son's managing a business deal he'd never been able to.

After eating dinner at Lex's Penthouse they all decided to go to a Club to celebrate. Despite the long line of people waiting Lex and Bruce walked straight to the door. Immediately recognizing the two young billionaires the bouncer let them in.

After several dances they were all gathered at a table to relax. When a slow song came on Clark turned to Chloe. "How about a dance?"

"I'd like that," she agreed, following him to the dance floor.

Lex stood up and moved to stand near Lana "Miss Lang?" he asked formally as he extended his hand. She reached out and accepted his hand, a smile on her lips.

"We can't let them have all the fun," Bruce said as he stood up.

"No, we can't," Alicia agreed, also standing.

"When I asked Bruce to show you around Paris I never thought you'd end up together," Lex confessed.

"Maybe you should take a hint from that," she teased.

"What hint?"

"That matchmaking isn't your thing. You tried to play matchmaker for Clark and I and we know how that ended. . . you weren't trying to play matchmaker for Bruce and I, and we're together and happy, same with Clark and Alicia."

"Okay. No more matchmaking. I'll stick to master-minding corporate takeovers with Bruce."

"You boys have fun," Lana said, with an easy laugh.

Across the room Clark looked down at Chloe. "Have you heard from Pete lately?"

"No. He called a couple times after. . . the explosion. To make sure I was okay. But once I admitted I was with Lex he quit calling. I knew he hated Lex, but. . . "

"I'm sorry, Chloe. If it makes you feel better, I haven't heard from him much either. He seems really busy with his new life."

"Thank you," Alicia said, looking up at Bruce.

"For?"

"Let's just say I don't think it's a coincidence that I was given a full ride scholarship from Wayne Enterprises. Especially one I didn't even apply for."

"I checked your grades and standardized test scores, Alicia. You deserved that scholarship." He'd also learned that the only reason she hadn't gotten other scholarships was her time in Belle Reve.

"Still, thank you. I knew that having been in Belle Reve getting any kind of scholarship was a long shot." She'd hardly been surprised when Clark had been awarded a full ride scholarship from Luthor Corps.

The next dance found Alicia with Lex. "When I first got to Smallville Clark was obviously in love with Lana, and I did my best to push them together," Lex admitted. "I thought they'd make the perfect couple. I was wrong- - though if you ever tell anyone that I'll deny it," he added with his trademark smirk.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she replied.

"Like Clark's is?"

"Yes."

"You're a much better match for him than Lana was," Lex sad, returning to the original subject.

"And Chloe seems to be a surprisingly good match for you," Alicia noted.

"Yes, she is," he agreed, glancing to where she was dancing with Bruce.

As they danced Bruce asked Chloe questions about the effects of the meteor rocks. She was flattered that he'd actually read her stories, and let herself become absorbed in the conversation. Any topic but the trial would have been welcome. She didn't mind talking about the trial itself, but that inevitably led to thoughts of her father. His loss was still a raw and open wound; one she knew from watching Lana, Lex and now Bruce, wouldn't heal anytime soon.

"I can't believe we start our senior year in less than two weeks," Lana told Clark as they danced.

"I know. So I guess you're going to be heading to Gotham for college next year?" Clark asked.

"I've already applied to Gotham University. What about you and Alicia?"

"We've both applied to Met U and Kansas State, but I think we're both in favor of Met U. What about the Talon?" Clark asked.

They continued talking of their separate plans for the future, both at peace with how things had ended up.

A/N: Don't know what's up with alerts right now, but a chapter of Poison did post this week if anyone is interested.

Trecebo: Thanks! I appreciate the kind words. Hope you liked this chapter. Just as a teaser: in the sequel a certain circus kid shows up. . .

CyraHakkai: Thank you. Happy to hear you like how I'm writing Bruce, and that you like the story.

BallMaster: Thanks! I will try. Sorry to have kept yopu waiting so long for this chapter.

STKitty65cat: THANKS! I don't follow it as constantly as I used to either. . . Next the Elements and Isabelle. . . .

JPElles: I also love it when Bats shows up Supes ;-) It's just too fun, isn't it? smirk Glad you're enjoying the story.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I thought this might be the last chapter, but there will be one or two more to tie up a few lose ends and set up for the sequel. The sequel will take place five years or so in the future when Clark has made a few appearances as Superman and Bruce is established at Batman.

CHPATER 13

1"I really think this joint project will be good for both Wayne Enterprises and Luthor Corps," Lucius Fox said as he finished his presentation.

"I agree. I'll fly to Metropolis and present the idea to Lex myself," Bruce said.

"Bruce, you know I'm happy to have you taking a greater interest in running the company, but is this trip to Metropolis about business. . . or a certain dark haired young lady?"

"Both," Bruce admitted with an unrepentant grin. He also had a third purpose for making the trip. The cave under Wayne Manor was now almost fully converted in his new base of operations for his Crusade. He'd gotten most everything he'd needed through Wayne Enterprises, but decided to buy a few things with cash to avoid any kind of paper trail. Buying those items in Metropolis, rather than Gotham, would make it even harder to trace them to him.

"We'll talk when you get back," Fox said, an indulgent smile on his face. "Enjoy yourself."

As his private jet flew him to Metropolis Bruce allowed himself to once again go over a recent change in plans. He originally intended to present the world an image of being a care-for-nothing-Playboy. Even to the point of letting Fox continue to run Wayne Enterprises. But he'd reconsidered that plan. Devoted businessman, and in another couple years devoted husband, would be just as effective a cover. And with a girlfriend/wife as beautiful as Lana no one would question his preference for leaving social functions early and 'sleeping in' late.

Bruce wasn't worried about Lana covering for him if she needed to. Now he just had to decide exactly when to let her in on his plan to spend his nights fighting crime in Gotham.

SMALLVILLE- - THE TALON

As Lana was drinking coffee and chatting with Chloe and Alicia the tattoo on her back suddenly glowed purple as tattoos appeared on Alicia and Chloe's backs.

Lana/Isabelle spoke first. "We must go. Gertude's heir is too close to the stones."

"This body has power. I can use our magic to boost that power and take us to her," Alicia/Briana said.

Bruce and Lex looked up from the documents Fox had prepared as Genevieve was shown in by Lex's butler.

"If you'll excuse us, Bruce," Lex said.

"No need. What I have to say affects Bruce as well as you, Lex. Let's skip the small talk and get right to the point. I know you each have one of the three Elements. And I'd be willing to bet that with Lionel in jail you'd be able to get your hands on the Element he has hidden away. Wouldn't you, Lex?"

Before either Lex or Bruce could respond Alicia teleported in with Lana and Chloe. Lana immediately stepped forward to face Genevieve. "You will not be allowed to unite the stones and destroy this world."

"You think you can stop me, little girl?"

"Lana?" Lex asked, but was ignored.

"Isabelle," Bruce said, keeping his tone calm and even. "Do you have Lana's memories? Her knowledge?"

"Yes," she answered, not taking her eyes off Genevieve.

"Then you know that at least one of the Elements is out of her reach. She isn't going to be able to bring them together."

"Yes, you have one stashed away, but two are nearby. With them she could find the third."

Lex looked over at Bruce. It seemed his old friend knew more about the Elements than he'd suspected. He stayed silent, listening, watching, and learning what he could. There would be time to talk with Bruce later.

Now Chloe/Madaline spoke. "It is time. We must give then to The One to unite."

"It is the only way to make sure she will never be able to use them," Alicia/Briana agreed, directing a venomous look at Genevieve.

"What will uniting them do to Lana? To these bodies you've possessed?" Bruce demanded.

"This body will not be harmed, nor will the others" Lana/Isabelle promised.

Approaching Lex's study Clark was surprised to hear Alicia's voice, and hurried into the room as the three girls began speaking in Latin. Seconds later each girl held the Element with the engraved symbol that matched the tattoo on her back.

Clark entering the room caught everyone's attention for a few seconds. Then, Lana/Isabelle turned to Alicia/Briana. "Can he be trusted? This one knows he keeps secrets."

"As does this one," Chloe/Madaline said.

"This one knows his secrets, and why he keeps them. He can be trusted," Alicia/Briana said before turning to face Clark.

Genevieve leapt toward the girls, but Bruce and Lex easily caught her.

Lana/Isablle and Chloe/Madaline each handed Clark their Elements. "They must not be united here," Lana cautioned.

"I will take you where you need to go," Alicia/Briana said, keeping hold of her Element.

"Alicia, it's too far," Clark said, knowing she meant the Caves.

"Do not worry, Clark. My magic strengthens her power," Alicia/Briana replied before taking Clark's arm and teleporting them to the secret chamber in the Caves.

"This one's love for you, her desire to protect you and your secret, is strong. Do not betray her trust. . .or ours."

"Who are you?" Clark asked, even as he began putting the Elements into place on the stone table.

"Lana will have the answers you need," was all Alicia/Briana would say as she handed Clark the final Element.

White light flared and then knowledge of Krypton began to flood Clark's mind as he was transported far from Smallville and a fortress of crystals and ice grew up around him.

He wasn't sure how long it had been when he heard a familiar voice. "Clark. . ." Alicia trailed off weakly. Isabelle, Briana and Madaline had been flooding her with their power to protect her from the freezing cold, but their power was now almost drained.

"Let me help her," Clark requested.

"Son, there is much more you need to learn," replied the voice of Jor-El.

"I will. But not all at once. Not right now. I'll come back, as often as I have to. I'll learn what you want to teach me, but let me save her," he bargained. He'd agree to anything to save Alicia.

"Very well. But I will hold you to your promise, my son."

Clark ran to Alicia, and scooped her into his arms. Sheltering her close to his body he took off at super speed, heading back to Smallville.

"Get her out of her, and the next person who lets her into my home is fired," Lex said as he and Bruce handed Genevieve off to his security guards.

"Enough," Lana/Isabelle said softly. Chloe/Madaline gave a weak nod and then the spirits of the long dead witches left the girls bodies. Briana's last thought was her long dead brother, who had sacrificed so much to protect her, Isabelle and the Elements. The tattoos on Chloe and Alicia's backs disappeared, but Lana's remained.

Lana and Chloe would have ended up on the floor, but Lex and Bruce caught them.

Clark entered Lex's study, still holding Alicia, to find Lana and Chloe laying on the couches with Lex and Bruce hovering over them.

"Are they alright?" Clark asked, laying Alicia on a third couch.

"I think so. They're breathing well and have strong, regular heartbeats," Bruce answered.

"Where did she take you?" Lex asked.

"The Caves," Clark answered, knowing Lex would already have guessed that much so there was no point trying to hide it. "Don't ask me anything else, Lex. . . Please. I won't be able to answer without lying. And don't bother going to the Caves. You won't find anything. The Elements are safe."

Lex gave a reluctant nod. Their deal about not lying to each other seemed to be holding, and he didn't want to test it. He wouldn't ask questions that would force Clark to lie to him.

Bruce watched the exchange, interested to see Clark more visibly displaying the power he'd sensed in him. And he hadn't forgotten the witches talking about giving the Elements to The One, and then handing then over to Clark. He'd realized that Lex and Clark had some understanding about Lex not looking too deeply into Clark's past or life, but that deal didn't include him.

A few minutes later the girls started to wake up.

Lana didn't say anything, just nestled her body more securely against Bruce who brushed a light kiss across her forehead. One of the things that had convinced Bruce Lana was right for him were moments like this. She didn't demand a declaration of his feelings that he wasn't able to give. He knew she'd like to hear the words, but seemed content without them as long as he was at her side when she needed him.

Chloe and Lex immediately started a softly voiced argument about whether or not she needed to see a doctor to make sure she was alright. Lex understood, intellectually, that Chloe was fine. But after almost losing her in the safe house only a few months earlier he wasn't ready to take any chances with her health.

"You okay?" Clark asked Alicia.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I'm fine," Clark assured her. "Just worried about you."

Lana couldn't hear the quiet conversation between Clark and Alicia, but it got her thinking, comparing her current relationship with Bruce to her one time relationship with Clark. Clark had told her, more than once, how much he wanted to be with her. Then he'd left her. He'd said he loved her then seconds later driven away. Bruce and she had never even had 'the talk' and discussed being together as a couple. But she'd felt the passion in his kisses and seen it in his eyes. A part of her actually liked that he didn't show that passion to the world, but kept it carefully hidden. Knowing that she was one of the few people he allowed to see just how intensely he felt things made her feel special. It also let her know how much he trusted her, something Clark had refused to do, despite repeated requests. And she knew, beyond any doubt, that he'd never simply abandon her as Clark had. He might not say he cared about her and wanted to be with her, but he made it clear by his actions. The old cliché was true. Actions spoke louder than words.

Once the girls were feeling more steady each of them shared at least most of what they knew, Clark and Alicia omitting anything that hinted of Clark's powers, and the basic story of what happened was pieced together. The girls had no memory of what happened while the witches were in their bodies.

A/N:

CyraHakkai: Yeah, Robin. Sorry you'll have to wait a til the first chapter of the sequel for him to show up. I thought of having Bruce and Lana go one a date to the circus and see him before his parents died, just watch him perform with them, but the timeline would be all messed up. . . Glad you liked them getting to talk to each other. I like writing the couples, but wanted to show just what you pointed out, that they are all friends, not just couples. Thank you!

Ballmaster: I think Lex will stay about how he is in the show(earlier seasons). He won't be a Criminal Mastermind, but he still has his dark side and will do things that aren't exactly legal or even ethical.

JPElles: THANKS!!!


End file.
